


A bolt from the blue

by wolfcap (darksidesofmind)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesofmind/pseuds/wolfcap
Summary: Takes place after 4.22. Intentions for more chapters to follow up.Because the hiatus is long and winter is not coming any time soon.





	1. Prologue

 

If he didn't know any better he would say he has been in this forsaken place for years and not just couple of months. It could be a year or less but he couldn't tell. There was no sun , no moon. Just bunch of rocks floating to the space . Sure they had alarms to wake you up and alarms that it was the duty end. 

But that was it. At first he tried to curve the walls to keep track but after awhile he lost the count .He gave up.

 

" Almost time up for today Phil "

 

He turned his head to find Jefferson starring back at him with his weird glasses that made his eyes look bigger than they were.

 

" I meant Agent Coulson..." He said and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"It's ok Jefferson, I don't think there is  S.H.I.E.L.D where we are or anywhere for that matter. I'm just Phil now."

 

The shy engineer gave him an almost smile and left bunch of weird tech on the table .

 

" We make progress... _Phil_. That's a good thing right?"

 

" Yeah it is !" he said confident . But he wasn't really. He was tired and lonely and the darkness of the space didn't make things better or worse. He has accepted what his life was now and he promised he will make the most of it.

Sometimes he would stare the ceiling of his dark cell and remember them. Wondered where they were at that time . He made himself believe that they were all ok.

Moving on with their lives . In a world where S.H.I.E.L.D was dead and gone.

 

The piercing sound of the alarm went off  and all of his thoughts scattered .

" See you later Agent ....I mean Phil "

Phil gave Jefferson  a nod and a smile and watched as the shy engineer left the room. He couldn't be more than 30 years old , not very tall with black hair and a beard . Most of the times he wasn't speaking but when he was , he was rumbling about space and dark matter and Phil could swear he could hear Fitz's voice . Sometimes he could hear all of their voices. But he was ignoring them  . It was the best thing to do .

He made a decision and a deal and he was willing to keep both as they were.

 

* * *

 

 

"Here is your ticket Miss....Johnson..." The woman said to her and she knew by the look on her face that she knew. They all knew. But they were either afraid or they didn't care anymore.

Daisy smiled to her and took the bus ticket.  At the very beginning people would simply just look at her and  slowly drift away , sometimes people would talk to her. Tell her they didn't believe the "lies" and that she was still a _hero_.

AIDA or Ophelia was gone but she had won.  She managed to give this world her poison as well. The Inhumans were scared and hidden away .The Watchdogs were thriving and SHIELD was dead.

She was already sitting on the bus when a boy sat next to her . She looked at him smiling when a woman appeared from the back.

" Joy come here , this isn't your seat!"

She grabbed the boy as fast and they both walked on the back of the bus.  Daisy looked around , the only free seat  was the one next to her . She smiled and put her headphones back on. She told herself it didn't matter if the world was afraid of her because for the first time in her life Daisy had a family and a plan. And she wasn't going to give up on either of them.

 

Her phone lighted up . Income text.

 

_I'm in London . Call meeting at midnight tomorrow._

 

And the first part of her plan was just put on motion. _One step closer_

 

* * *

 

_"Ladies gentlemen , fasten your seatbelts we are now approaching the airport of Heathrow"_

 

She was already tired from all these trips. London to Paris and Paris to Zürich. Being a lead in a pharmaceutical company was exhausting . She had two meetings per day , a bag always packed and tons of emails to  read.

 

_"British passport holders this way"_

She passed through the queue . It was a routine by now. Another day , another airport.

 Conference meetings, presentations  and a lab . _Her lab._   _Her own assistants ._

 

But she was alone .

Alone in a big lab . Alone in an apartment that was dark and empty. Alone in a king sized bed.

 

The passport officer took a look in her photo , scanned it and smiled back at her.

"Welcome back home Miss Simmons"

She smiled back at him .

 _It's doctor_  she thought.

 

Her apartment was dark and quiet when she arrived. She left her luggage and coat and head to the kitchen . Something wasn't right. She stopped at her feet. Looked around and grabbed a small statue from the table. She missed having a gun with her. She took two steps forward when a hand grabbed her .

With one thud the statue was on the floor. Broken and a hand was holding her from the neck, holding her still.

" Easy there Agent Simmons !"

She could recognize her voice everywhere. 

 

"Agent May?"

Jemma was left free and turned around to face May. The small but fierce Agent Melinda May was staring back at her with  a wide smile at her surprise.

 

" We need to talk"

 

* * *

 

_"The equation of motion in the form of Newton’s law was originally formulated as an equality of two forces, based on the physical principle actio = reactio, the external force is balanced by the particle’s inertia.."_

He balanced back his glasses as he turned another slide. He was sure by now that his audience was half asleep.  His lectures were always boring. He was boring. But he preferred it _._

 _Boring ._ _Harmless._

" Like I explained before your essays are due for next week. Email me for any clarifications."

The loud audience now was heading off the classroom . He was in hurry or he wasn't?  This was his last lecture for the day. Tomorrow again. He closed his laptop and slowly packed his stuff to a leather bag. His watch lighted up.

He swiped it and took a small bottle from his bag.

  _One blue in the morning. One brown in the afternoon._

 

"You have an Indiana Jones vibe on you"

He looked up to find her looking back at him, smiling. It felt years from their last meeting. In a crowed cafeteria in NY where everyone was starring at them. _At her._ Where they made a decision . A  decision that was made based upon statistics and probability . A decision he regrets , a list of regrets he repeats on his mind or loud every night before he falls asleep.

 

"Daisy?"

He re-adjusted his glasses again. This habit was already annoying him.

"I like the glasses, they suit you. Keep them"

She was now walking around his desk looking around. Her face was peaceful and radiating confidence. That he was _afraid_ of.

" We have to talk Fitz"

He took a big breath. Did he really wanted more regrets? His mind was trying to calculate the outcomes. He closed his bag and looked back at her.

 

" Ok . But not here"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Another day, another task to put on. Same routine. Wake up, stare at the void and get ready for the unknown.. Fight the wars in a war of many. Be the man of the wall. The man of many who were there in the past.

 

" You've been assigned . Get ready . This one is not easy trip to Tahiti Coulson, there is no return ticket "

The armed man said with not a single emotion on his face. He moved the big gun to the side looked around in the lab.

 

"I hate this place" And left banging the door behind him.

 

Minutes later and the door opened with Jefferson breathless running straight to him.

 

"Something...." he was breathless for sure

 

Coulson grabbed him from both arms .

 

"Breathe Jefferson for God's sake first and then tell me"  

 

The engineer had fear hidden behind the big glasses that covered half of his face.

" There was a security alarm just now....someone...something is on board ! "

"What? How? There were no alarms so far Jefferson.."

Before he even finished the sentence , the lab doors closed and the alarms went off.

"Yeah just now they are!"

A voice went through the lab .

_"Stand by , there is a security bridge. Await for further instructions"_

 

_"That's very helpful "_

* * *

 

"I m surprised "

 

He looked at her ,confused at her remark.

" I mean...I pictured your house different. More tech?  " The  house was small. A small desk , a lot of books. A couch , couple of papers on it . No TV or computer for that matter.

" I don't ..do that anymore ..." he said as he put his hand around his neck. A barking sound came from the bedroom. Daisy now was more confused than before.

A cute little puppy run towards Fitz .

 A dog , a white small terrier. Fitz kneeled and pet him. Got a ball from the couch and threw it across the room.

 

Everyone was different since the framework.  The decision they took in that cafeteria was a team decision and she respected it. But she couldn't wait anymore to do the right thing.

 

" You want something to drink?"

" Sure what's on the house today?"

Fitz paced around , anxious . He took his glasses off. Rubbed his eyes and was obvious small spaces didn't help him much.

 

" I'm afraid only tea...with mint"

She smiled back at him. If anyone knew the feeling it was her. They couldn't be more different and yet so alike.

" Tea is fine. Thank you"

 

She sat on the couch when the puppy came to her. He was really adorable for sure. He popped and curled himself next to a blanket.

"Newton. His name is Newton" Fitz said from the kitchen as he was  getting the water ready in the kettle.  

 

"So how is everyone? Did- you speak with the others? " He laid the cup in front of her. But what he really wanted to ask ..

 

" If I'm right , May is with her right now"

 

 They looked each other. He averted his eyes straight to the cup of tea. The silence in the room was hurting her ears. She really wanted to say something.

 

" What changed Daisy? If you are here today it means something came up.."

" A lead Fitz. "

" We had leads before Daisy and they lead nowhere."

 

" This one is different . I have- _a nam_ e and _a location_ "

 

* * *

 

 

He was pacing up and down, anxious. He had no watch and no way to tell how much time had passed since the alarm went off . The doors remained locked. There was no update and no way to tell what was really wrong . Was it a monster? A break out ?

 

" Maybe it's nothing really, maybe a test?" Jefferson was  still working on his own. His earlier panic attack faded away. But now Phil was the one panicking.

 

The door opened . A tall and stoic man with one eye covered in a black patch and dressed in black gear came in. Next to him a blonde woman . Jefferson's eyes lighted up when he laid eyes on her.  Another two men entered the lab , wearing black gear as well , guns on each arm.

 

"I knew you were trouble since the moment they brought you here Coulson"

The woman whispered something to him.

 

" You know what happened Coulson? You brought us more troubles here today."

He said pacing towards the window. He seemed to like the view .

 

"I can't wait until the Commander decides to send you back where you came from ..."

 

 "You and whoever _followed_ you here"


	2. Unfolding Time - Jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space. They were in bloody space.

 

_Space._

 

They were in space. She felt a sickness coming through . Dizzy as well. Not in millions years she would've  imagine she would find herself back in this vast place . She looked around , a prison cell? There wasn't enough light to see the door behind her either .

But enough light to see the shadow of the body that laid on the bed. 

Fitz .

 

* * *

 

 

"How long Agent May? "

" Patience Simmons, they will be here in any minute . " May said in a smile . _Again_.

 

Jemma was a rational person or she kept telling herself that. The cup of tea in front her was already dead cold and people were coming by at all times. She was sick of airports.

 

She felt like a fool. Heading straight to another disaster. But she couldn't say no. Not this time. She was owing that much to Coulson. To try at least.

 

_"A team that trusts is a team that triumphs"_

His voice echoed in her mind. Sure she never liked Director Mace but he had a good heart and his face was still hunting her dreams. 

 

_Her nightmares._

 

In front of her Agent May was patient and calm. She was smiling at times and for some reason was more open than she ever was the years Jemma knew her.

The framework really did change her.

 

" Well I guess we are moving now!"

 

Jemma turned her head to see Daisy approaching . Right behind her Fitz . Their eyes met and she held her breath. He looked different. Was it the hair , the beard? The glasses? The look on his eyes?

"Simmons!!"  Daisy put her arms around Jemma's before she was even able to react.

"Daisy!"

The hug was going for awhile. It would be a lie to say she didn't miss Daisy. She was one her most closest friends in the world.

 

" So where are the tickets?" May said as they parted . Fitz took the tickets from his bag - gave each one of them with Jemma last. Avoided her gaze and repositioned his glasses awkwardly. Well he wasn't that different after all.

 

"Spain?" Well she was more dumbfounded than she was when Agent May came to her apartment to laid upon the "big plan" to get Coulson back.

 

" YoYo called and told me she failed to convince Mack. So we are up for another visit." It was obvious from her face that Daisy wasn't happy about it .

" What are they doing in Spain?"

 

"Honeymoon....." May said while she checked her watch . In that moment Jemma felt his eyes burning her skin but when she turned her gaze it was already too late .

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Where are we? "

He was awake . Finally. Again he wasn't looking at her. Instead with his hands on his face was staring on the floor.

"Space"

He turned his gaze on her and he saw it. A room with a view. He was breathless.

 

He stood up and approached her.

By his expression he was mostly surprised even excited. She was just nauseated.

"Space...."

Their arms almost touching each other.

" This is where Coulson is?" He said as he looked at her .

 

She missed it. This.  Them . But everything was too much . So she lowered her gaze to the floor.

 

" This is where we are as well  _Fitz_. "

 

* * *

 

The plan was simple. According to Daisy always. Get Mack and Yoyo , return to NY and prepare for the next part of the plan.

The trip wasn't long, she was sleeping for the most part of it . Mack wouldn't be easy to convince . They all knew Mack wasn't fine after the framework. They respected his choices . They wanted to help him but he shut himself from the team. And that rainy day in NY in that cafeteria Mack made himself clear but didn't shut out Elena.

 

They got married instead.

 

Another day , another queue in the airport. Two missed calls from her work to add on the headache.

Daisy always leading the way. Holding in heart in every part of the plan. What cards she was keeping hidden away from them?

The confidence May and Daisy had to the plan was what made her say yes.  _And the regret_.

 

A regret she carried out with her all these months. They were a team and made a decision together. But that never meant it was the right one.

That rainy day that she will never forget because it wasn't the news headlines everywhere setting the "SHIELD is dead , Director's Mace murder" it wasn't the team that scattered through the seven seas.

It was her and Fitz. Her biggest regret that took place that night in the hotel after the meeting.

 

"Do we all have to be together in the meeting with Mack?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, we need him. And  _we are a team_  or we are nothing at all. For this mission we all need to be together."

 

"Daisy, what makes you think he will agree to come along? The last time we saw him..."

 

May glanced at her . They all knew Daisy tried and no one would blame her for that.

 

"The cab is waiting...let's go" Daisy said leaving them behind.

 

 

* * *

 

" So what we do now?"

 

The first thing he told her in hours. Locked up in a prison or whatever this place was. _In space._

 

" I ..don't know . We wait I guess?"

He was calm , not surrounded by his self pity. She was looking around checking the walls ,the controls on the wall, the buttons , everything. A way out of there. He was just sitting on the floor. Doing nothing.

 

" What are you doing Simmons?"

So it was  _Simmons_  now. She pressed one of the buttons with anger.

 

 Lights on.

 

Turned to face him .  

 

"I'm trying to be useful-  _Leo "_

 

He looked frozen in time. He didn't heard that name in awhile and yet it keeps getting the knife twisted in his heart.  _Their hearts_.

Jemma knew that. She regretted it as soon as the word came out of her mouth but it was too late.

 

"Why they locked us together in the first place anyways?" He mumbled as she kept looking around for anything useful -something to help them in this space hell they entered.

 

"I don't know. Maybe we should blame the cosmos about that as well"

 

 

* * *

 

Spain in that time of year was a hot mess. When they arrived in the resort the four of them couldn't believe in their eyes . Mack in the beach. _Carefree_. With Elena on his side. Drinking and kissing.

 

They all averted their eyes and head straight to the hotel. They still had time until the "meeting" with Mack .

 

Daisy gave them specific instructions about it. But for now they could rest. She handed the keys to everyone. One key for her and May, one for Jemma _and -Fitz_.

Her eyes locked up to Daisy's as soon as she took the keys to her hands, she didn't have to voice her anger towards her friend.

 

May noticed the tension in the lobby .  
"Let's hope Mack agrees to the plan and we manage to leave before dawn"

 

Fitz's watch ringed . He swiped through it.

"Sorry , ill meet you in the room  _..._  " He said and left them heading towards the exit.

 

Daisy's hand rested in hers. "Jemma , we have to do this. Are you with me?"

She looked at Daisy without answering. Only a half smile.

 

 

* * *

 

The door finally opened. She took a step back. Whatever was behind that door they had no way of defending themselves .

A man in a gear and a gun on his arm entered. Looked at them.

 

"Both of you! You're coming with me!"

 

Instinct or not Fitz  took a step forward shielding Jemma .

 

"Where?" he said taking another step closer to her.

 

The man gave them both a smile , aiming now his gun towards them.

 

" You came here for a reason didn't you? That reason is waiting for you"

 

* * *

 

 

The bar was almost empty . And the plan was already set in motion

 

"Why aren't you tired Elena? It's been a long day"

"And it will be a long night for sure"

"What?"

 

"Nothing Mack, Te amo! " She gave him a kiss and stood up heading to the bar.

 

" Hey Mack, no long time no see"

 

He gazed up to find Daisy , right to her May , on left  Jemma followed right behind by Fitz and Elena .

"Daisy?"

" Congratulations for the wedding Mack. " Daisy said smiling. 

  He looked at Elena. She lowered her head to the ground. 

 

 

"Why are you here?"

 

" We have to talk,  _all of us_ "

 

 

* * *

 

 

They entered the room only to find more soldiers , in the centre of the room a big table.

 

They both stopped at their feet. _Coulson_ . Alive. Standing right in the centre and gazing the black space of nothing really.

 

"They're here !" the guard said and took his place right behind the team.

 

"Daisy? " Jemma saw her across the room.

 

Tears in her face. _Defeated_. She had no idea what was going on. May was sitting in one of the chairs. The smile she used to have the whole way back was gone from her face.

She was starring as numb as ever to the void ..Coulson turned around to face them. He smiled at them.

 

_Something was wrong._

 

She made a step forward towards him when the door from the sides opened.

 

They all turned around to face a woman entering the room. Blonde hair , not very tall but confident and powerful . A man on her side with a black patch on his eye .

 

She looked straight at Coulson as stoic as ever.

 

"Commander Brand" he said with no breath.

 

"Phil J Coulson" with a smile forming on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So each chapter will focus on each character, most parts from their pov. For now.
> 
> Daisy's plan/Team recruits = past  
> Coulson/Space Team= present 
> 
> Everything will come to place as the story unfolds. Warning: the story is angst filled but that will switch in later chapters.Feedback is very appreciate and motivating.


	3. Somewhere over the rainbow - Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the now and then , we are a team or nothing at all .

 

She paced anxious around the room . Up and down. 

 

 The conversation was leading  nowhere. This happens when you speak to a wall. Because Mack was having none of it.

 

" We decided we let it go until the noise dies down"

 

"That we did Daisy. Did the noise died down? Because two days ago they started talking again about Talbot and his recovery ,how S.H.I.E.L.D  lied to make Mace look like an inhuman,  a _hero_ when he wasn't"

 

"He was!" Jemma jumped through . "He wasn't an Inhuman but he died a hero none the less Mack" she continued.

Fitz was looking outside the window, he didn't  said a word since they arrived. 

 

 

Mack stood up and laid himself next to the door. He didn't seem to agree with them.

" You say you have a name and a location. To where? Where they keep Coulson?"

 

She looked at May . But if she had to convince Mack this was the time to laid all of her cards on the table. May agreed without saying a word.

 

" Talbot gave me a name and a location"

 

"Talbot?" Fitz said turning his head looking confused towards her.

 

May looked at her , encouraging her to continue.

 

" Yes. Talbot. We talked to him."

 

" I thought Talbot was in coma in some government rehab unit" Elena said while not leaving Mack's gaze.

 

" He still is . Awake, not able to talk much. The damage to his brain was ...." May couldn't finish her sentence.

 

Fitz took his glasses off, clenched his jaw and turned his gaze again towards the window and the sun that was already setting up.

 Jemma was still holding her gaze to him.

 

" Yes, Talbot is not the same. And he didn't recognize me when we went there. Instead he start talking nonsense."

 

" _Stars, space. stones_ "  she said in a monotone rhythm.

 

She sat down next to May . It wasn't easy seeing Talbot like that. Her LMD did that to him. She was afraid facing him. Afraid the "mission" would fail and they would arrest her and May. And they were so close for that.  But they had help.

 

"Talbot gave me a name and a location without knowing what he was saying really.."

 

"And you think a guy with a damaged brain talking nonsense  gave you an actual location?" Mack was getting sarcastic  with a smile and annoyance.

 

Daisy stood up , looked all of them. _One by one_. If Coulson had faith she was meant for more she had to prove herself .

 

_To her team._

 

" Yes. Maria Hill verified the location."

 

* * *

 

 

"So what now?" She said , trying to release her hands .

 

" We know who you are . _Quake_ "

 

She was locked up in a room with bunch of soldiers. No sign of Coulson.

 

 _Where the hell are we?_ She thought.

 

The one eye brooding dude was reminding her of Fury.  Only more annoying and with a smug painted in his face.

 

"You and your team? You took down ten of my men. Destroyed part of the bridge. And for what _? For him_?"

 

He was now upset. She felt no remorse whatsoever.

 

People kept coming at them. Her and her friends. Her team. If they had to destroy and take down people so be it .

 

If he wanted to play this way , she could play it back at him.

 

" If you know who I am , then you know what _I'm capable_ of "

 

He was now inches from her. Kneeled down and looked at her "weird" handcuffs.

 

"You mean what your powers are capable of. These babies here will keep them silent"

 

Her hands were aching. Electricity was coming through the cuffs . Not enough to cause her pain but she could feel the waves .

 

"You and your team are foolish for coming here!"

 

He looked at her . Whoever he was ,he was high ranked. Didn't speak like he was leading the facility however.

 

A soldier whispered something to his ear . Whatever it was it ticked his face up.

"It seems you were just saved by the  _Beast_ , he wants a word with you." He nodded to one of the soldiers. Before any other word she felt four  hands grabbing her, forcing her to stand up.

 

" _Where is Coulson_?" She tried to resist but the cuffs were radiating now .

"Move!"

 

* * *

 

The van was old but enough to provide a good cover for them. May was meant to meet them soon.

 

They had no idea where they were getting themselves into.

Whatever this facility was , it was top secret. Maria Hill couldn't give them more info about it. She wasn't meant to .

But May , her and Coulson  were S.H.I.E.L.D  agents and they knew each other for awhile so she helped them.

 

Fitz & Simmons were running a 'd.w.a.r.f.' search about the surrounding area. Mack & Elena were getting geared up.

 

After the framework and everything that followed it , she was sure she had found a purpose. _A family_. If you can call it this way.

Everyone gets attached to something. And she was already attached to these people.

 

To the cause.

 

"So the search is done!" Fitz said as both him and Jemma hoped on the back of the van.

 

She was happy seeing them 'working' together.

 

There was a space , _a rift_ between them . 

 

"The building is full of armed agents. Whatever agents they are!" Jemma said as she was checking her tablet. "At least 10 in the north wing, 5 in the centre"

 

" Maria told me , there is intel -data coming through every day , the same time but I don't where is delivered from"

 

May gave them a signal - the fire arm arrived. She open the back of her car

 

Guns.

Many guns. Vests.

 

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D equipment . Where you get it?"

 

" Thank Maria Hill for that as well "

They all looked each other.

 

Elena with Mack following her approached them

" We tracked some conversations between the guards, there is a window time and a bridge. Whatever you make of that!"

 

May was already unloading the fire arms from the case.

 

They were all starting to gear up. Wearing their S.H.I.E.L.D jackets.

 

"Fine we carry on with the plan. We have to pass through the entrance undetected from them. "

 

"And we will" May said giving her a gun. She took it even though she didn't needed one.

 

May handed each one of them with a gun, everyone noticed how anxious Fitz was. He wasn't wearing his glasses anymore, only rubbing his left hand . May laid her hand with the gun towards him.

 

He took a big breath and looked at her.

 

" You will need it . If your aim is right, no one will get hurt ." her voice was soft. May was soft with everyone after the framework.

 

Fitz was frozen in time. Jemma's eyes didn't leave him. She was on his side.

 

Looked at May one more time, afraid to take the gun.

In a beat  Jemma took the gun from May and hand it over to him softly, her hands on top of his.

 

" We need you, _alive_ "

 

"Daisy, May , Mack, Elena and... _Me.._ will be there _. Together_. Maybe you won't even have to use it."

 

His kept staring the gun without looking her. He nodded and before he moved his other hand her own were already away.

 

A car sound.

 

In a beat they all moved, hiding behind the tourist, old , pink van. A black car had arrived and a bald agent came out of it.

 The same agent who they saw as a shadow when they woke up after the diner.  They all looked at each other at the realization.

 

Daisy's eyes lighted up . She looked May next to her.

"I have an idea !"

 

* * *

 

She entered the room with a thud, that happens when someone   _pushes_  you. The cuffs were still upsetting her nervous system.

" I got her!"

 

A man was sitting behind the desk. Brunette, curled hair and glasses on.  Many hair . In his hands , face. He stood up, circled the desk and stand on the side of it. Took his glasses off.

 

Smiled.

" The cuffs won't be needed in here"

 

"Sir...."

" I said , they won't be needed. I'm confident Agent Johnson is reasonable enough"

 

The guard, relieved her from the cuffs . She rubbed both of them. Looked straight at the hairy man. 

 

" You can leave us now.."

 

The guard didn't seem to like the idea but complied anyways.

 

The man offered her a seat and returned back to his desk.

 

" I haven't introduce myself . Henry.....or _Beast_ as they call me here"

 

She was confused. When  they walked through the bridge  they didn't expect to get in ... _space_.

 

Other planets, dimensions, a  simulated world and now in space. All of them.

 

" What you and your team did today was rather stupid. But with good intentions. Coulson should be proud of his team"

 

"Where is he?"

 

" He will be here _. Soon_ "

 

"You and your team are lucky they aren't any casualties from today. I'm not sure the commander will appreciate you being here but what is done, _is done_.  We all are on the same side anyways.  _Aren't we_? "

 

A knock in the door stopped her from even attempting. She didn't bother to turn her head around.

" Daisy?"

 

But she did. It was _him._

 

"Coulson!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They didn't even know they managed to get through and knock down the bald agent . But they did. Both of the armed agents who escorted him were unconscious in the car as well.

 

Daisy retrieved a weird "toy" from his hand, turned to Fitz with wonder.

 

He checked it, opened it and weird yellow light went through. He checked back on them , they were all frozen.

 

"Guys?" He waved his hands. No reactions. Frozen in time . He checked back at the weird "machine" he was holding. He closed it. And that was it.

 

All of them rubbed their heads. "What happened? Fitz?" Mack asked him as he shake his head  to snap out of it .

 

"I think I know how we ended up here from the diner!"

 

" We don't have time , you heard the phone call , in 20 minutes the bridge opens. We need to be there. Wherever it leads. It leads to Coulson!"  May said in a hurry, took position next to Daisy.

 

" You guys are ready? "

 

"As ready as we ever will be" Elena said taking her place next to Mack. Jemma grabbed her gun , took her place next to Fitz , one step forward than him.

 

"Ok . Here we go!" She took the "tech" from Fitz's hand and nodded at them.

 

_Now or never_

* * *

 

 

"Coulson!!"

He seemed  older than he should be. Tired. With an almost beard. She didn't remember the last time she saw him like that. Maybe never.

 

He was wearing a black jacket, grey shirt and boots. He didn't smile back at her. He seemed concerned, maybe even upset with her.

 

"Daisy...." was it disappointment in his face?

 

Before he even said another word , she launched herself to him. She didn't know why she did it though. The last time she did something like that was back when she found the picture of her real father.

 

But he was the closest to a father as well for her now. Her plan was stupid and reckless and she knew it . But she and May had one goal , to get him back.

 

He stopped the hug midway. Looked at her with concern. Searched for any sign of injuries.

"You ok?"

 

"Yes I'm ok , what about you!"

 

" I'll leave you both alone." Henry said. Passed through them and stand for a bit .

 

"She will be here soon Coulson. Be quick, she is not as open minded as I am "

 

He closed the door behind him. Leaving them alone.

 

"Why are you here Coulson? What happened in the diner?"

 

" I made a deal Daisy. And a deal is a deal"

 

"What deal you're talking about? We need to get the others and leave this ... _place_."

 

The door behind them opened.

 

"Phill?"

 

"May!" He was smiling now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"2 minutes!! We need to cover space!! Now!!" May yelled at them. They were almost there.

_Almost_

 

Two more agents on the ground . _Not dead_.

 

Daisy threw 3 more to the sidelines of the bridge. Mack & Elena covering ground towards her.

 

Jemma & Fitz were surrounded by 4 agents on the top of the bridge. May shooting two of them.

 

He was frozen . Shaking hands . He couldn't shoot the damn gun. 

 

One of them punched his gun away. They start fighting. One punch , two punches , now his hands were in Fitz's neck. He couldn't break out.

 

In one flash the agent was on the floor , right behind him Jemma with the gun at hand.

 

 

" Lets go!! It's opening " Daisy yelled at them!

 

A blue light surrounded half the bridge. Radiating the entire place. They all stopped at their tracks. She had no idea where the light was leading them.

"Stop them!!" One of the agents screamed. Mack knocked  him out.

 

"Mack! Watch out!!" Elena screamed and with whoosh sound flashed towards him. But she was already late. The bullet was faster than her this time. Piercing his arm!

Daisy watched as Mack laid to her side rails. Elena on his side helping him to move.

 

 She looked at May and FitzSimmons.

 

 They waited for the signal.

"See you on the other side!" She went ahead towards the light! May followed her.

 

One agent jumped to their side, towards Jemma . Fitz  pushed him towards the rails he bounced and fell.

 

Mack holding his arm along with Elena followed the lead of Fitz and Jemma that already passed through. They both were knocked off of their feet to the other side as the light flashed behind them.

 

The bridge was closed.

 

They were in a similar bridge. Only different lighting around. Red. The air was different.

 

_They were all alive._

 

Got themselves up and looked around.

And then the alarms. Running footsteps .

 

"Get them!!!"

 

Soldiers with gears everywhere. One flash and May was thrown meters away unconscious to the ground .Their guns weren't icers and didn't had bullets either.

They were throwing a blue light laser that was knocking you out instantly.

She aimed her hands on their direction. And a quake wave came through towards them. Knocking them on the walls. And then everything started to shake before she even tried to understand what was happening the lights went off and she felt a force knocking her out.

 

Only darkness .

 

 

* * *

 

 

_She failed._

 

All for nothing. She came to save Coulson. Only for this.

 

He was upset they came after him.

 

A deal he kept going on.  And now this woman. _The commander_

 

Looking at them like they were a threat.

 

Coulson didn't seem to feel threaten by her. Was he a prisoner here? What deal did he made?  Everything was confusing. More than the framework itself.

 

" I see you reunited with your team Coulson!" She walked past by Coulson and towards the big window. She was wearing a gear like the rest. Only different in ways. Gloves. Her hair were almost gold .

 

" When they informed me about your arrival here , I refused. Because I knew who you are!"

 

"And we know who you are! " May said in her old tone and voice.

 

May knew the commander. Now nothing made sense.

 

"No one got hurt Commander! Your men are fine , if anything my team got the worst of it"

 

She turned to face Coulson.

 

"You are not the Director Coulson . Because there is no SHIELD anymore. And these are not agents anymore. They are simply a bunch of reckless people who got into my base and did a lot of damage. "

 

He had no come back. He simply just starred at her.

 

" They know, it was a mistake coming here. Apparently they did not receive my instructions regards the matter of me being here. I guess Agent Palmer missed them somewhere ...."

 

Instructions? Agent Palmer?  She turned to look Jemma and Fitz. They were confused as much as her.

 

"You can send them back . They are no use here. They are not part of the deal" Coulson almost begged her.

 

 

"Im afraid that is not possible Coulson"

 


	4. Little Lion Man - Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take all the courage you have left  
> Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head"
> 
> Fitz centric chapter .

Between the meeting in the white room and now many things have changed. They were not prisoners anymore or so they told them. For some reason Coulson end up cutting “another” deal or many.

 

They were separated. Daisy on her own , Mack with Elena healing . May on her own or with Coulson when they allowed him. He wasn’t sure what happened to Jemma. He’ve seen her once or twice to the lab next to bridge. He was getting a glimpse of them almost every day. All of them assigned with something. But never together in a room . Even the breaks were co ordinated so no one will see and speak to the other . 

 

“This is Jefferson. You will work with him here .”

 

He looked around the room. Pieces of equipment scattered around. Two computers and bunch of tools on the wall . The man Coulson introduced him to was not tall , messy hair and big glasses. Awkward for sure . He looked back at Coulson. Before he even opened his mouth he was already at the door. 

 

“ I’ll pick you up for the break”

 

Without another word he was already gone. The man , Jefferson sat next to the computer . He start working. 

 

He took a big breath and left his jacket in the chair , removed couple papers and sat down. If he only could mind his business they wouldn’t be here. If he only could stop “dreaming” all the madness and chaos wouldn’t take place. Mace would be alive . Maybe he and Jemma would be on vacation now . Maybe all of this was a nightmare. 

 

But it wasn’t . 

 

Now he had to “fix” the bridge when he couldn’t even fix himself . 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They were in a “dirty” hotel room. Waiting for hours. 

 

 

May’s orders. 

 

“Stand by. Wait for my call” 

 

They were exhausted , no sleep since the diner . Coulson was missing while the media were reporting “THE FALL OF S.H.I.E.LD” . 

 

Talbot was still alive , somewhere . Daisy got them a room in a “dirty”hotel near the airport. 

 

“ So now we wait? They have him for sure Fitz we have to do something!”

 

He was looking at the floor . Could he manage to meet her eyes? No if he could help it. 

 

“ Are you listening to me ?”

 

“ Yes. I'm just thinking.” 

 

He was sitting in the edge of the bed. Jemma was pacing restless around. The big mirror across the room was a distraction. He couldn’t face himself more than facing Jemma’s eyes. Everything was happening because of him and he couldn’t fix it or control it anymore.

 

The only thing he only wanted was Jemma to be safe from harm. Instead his actions lead to death , chaos and he managed to harm her as well. If it wasn’t for Radcliffe he would shoot her. That was killing him. He tried to shield her from everything that could possible harm her. But he didn’t count himself . 

 

The vibration brought him back to reality. 

 

“ They wait for us . Daisy is downstairs , lets go” 

 

* * *

 

“The last data I collected show that the electromagnetic field around the bridge has been altered . It could be a reaction from your friends powers.Nothing I have seen so far” 

 

Their technology was far more advanced than theirs. He couldn’t figure out what “they” were really. Allies ? Enemies ? May seemed to dislike their commander. The feelings seemed mutual . 

 

He checked the screen one more time. The algorithms were numbers without a meaning to him now. He couldn’t bring himself to even try. 

 

“ What you think _Dr Fitz_?”

 

 

He snapped. No one ever called him that. Not in this life. 

 

Fitz . His name was Fitz and he wasn’t a doctor . Grabbing the sides of the chair he repositioned himself full of anger. 

 

At himself? At the man behind him ? 

 

“I'm not a doctor.” 

 

“Im sorry. Coulson said …and I thought…” Jefferson was now anxious.

 

He turned around for the first time , he looked at him . It wasn’t Jefferson’s fault . 

 

“ It’s ok , just call me Fitz. My name is Fitz” 

 

* * *

 

 

The rain was getting stronger by minute. The cafeteria was almost full. What they needed was to blend with the crowd. People recognized Daisy , couple of them run ,others didn’t. 

 

The headlines were condemning the inhumans . The hate and fear were winning. The world wasn’t safe anymore since the aliens attacked , then it was Hydra and the Inhumans. Captain America left them, the avengers were put in a list , some of them behind bars. The world had changed. Now S.H.I.E.L.D had fallen. 

 

“Inhumans killed him.” 

“No way, He was inhuman as well.”

“So?” 

 

Whispers everywhere. He took another sip of his coffee. Waiting Mack and Elena. Daisy was uncomfortable , Jemma was scrolling down her phone screen. Until May grabbed it. 

 

“No phones, they sure bugged them after the diner.” 

With no other word , she stamped on it with her foot. The screen broke in pieces. May lifted it from the ground and left it in the waitress's  tray as she was passing by their table. 

 

“Great , thank you agent May!”

 

Daisy was distracted. Starring the screens. The same headline. S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen. Talbot’s face along Mace’s . 

 

Elena and Mack were already sitting . 

 

“ Do we have any news?” Elena asked . From the two of them, she was far more interested finding Coulson.

 

“No . We don’t have any news. But we will have soon” May said as she was looking at Daisy. 

 

“ If we can trace the place they kept us ? Maybe that will lead us to Coulson” Daisy followed her thinking. 

 

“ Maybe they will find us and our faces end up there !” Mack pointed the screens. 

 

“What are you saying Mack? We give up? Leave Coulson behind? He wouldn’t leave us behind ! He didn’t !” Daisy glanced back at Fitz. 

 

That was about him. He knew it , what he didn’t know was how to fix this mess. 

 

“ What I’m saying is to lay low. Until the noise dies down. They will forget about S.H.I.E.L.D sooner or later. If we make any moves now we will end up behind bars and Coulson will be still missing.” 

 

No one said anything back . Daisy was looking at all of them. Pleading for their help. 

 

“ Mack is right . Maybe we should wait couple of days , we can still look around.” Elena was making her choice . 

 

No one except May was looking at her . That was their choice. He wanted to find Coulson. But every choice he was making was leading to a disaster. So Daisy decided for all of them. They would be separated . Keeping low profile . For now. 

 

One by one said their goodbyes . He felt like they were betraying Coulson . But that wasn’t his biggest regret .

 

* * *

 

 

“ Time is up!” 

 

Coulson was standing next to the door. A guard next to him. He was simply giving orders since the moment they saw him. Distant . 

 

He grabbed his jacket and followed Coulson. It was routine by now. The cafeteria in the station was huge but for some reason Fitz seemed to go there when most of them were gone. Maybe one day he would meet them again. 

 

The food was horrible. If you could call it food. But they were in space and their bodies needed to accumulate . Their diet as well. 

 

Coulson would pick him up first thing in the “day” . Leave him with Jefferson and a guard would escort him to the cafeteria and back to his room. But he wasn’t a prisoner or so he told himself. 

 

But not today , he escorted him to the cafeteria . Asked him if they made any progress. 

 

“ Fitz. You want to fix this bridge. It’s your only way back home.”

“ What about you? We came to bring _you_ back home”

 

“ I thought I had time , to talk to all of you. But I didn’t” 

 

“ I don’t know how to fix this.” He put both of his hands to his face. Tired , he was feeling tired. 

“ You have Jefferson, he can help you. The others are helping as well. Fitz look at me”

 

He faced Coulson. He had no history with him in the framework. One of the few he didn’t harm directly. 

 

“ This, me being here is not your fault . Sooner or later it would’ve happened. I made my choice when I replaced Fury . He made his choice as well. I just hope I’m the last.”

 

“You , Jemma and the rest don’t belong here. I need this genius mind of yours to work and get you back.” Coulson’s hand rested to Fitz’s arm. 

 

“I hope I don’t interrupt anything important” 

 

Her voice . 

 

“Jemma?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“The flight is at 09:00 , hopefully with the traffic we will manage to get there early” 

 

He couldn’t do it anymore. Pretend everything was ok. They barely looked at each other, to be honest he was the one who couldn’t bare looking at her. How could he? He barely could face himself in the mirror. All he was seeing was _him_. His brain carried two lives. And in this one life , he was the monster. 

 

Tortured , killed people. Real people. 

 

He thought about it . She could make things easier for them. No one would blame her really. All he wanted was for her to scream at him, tell him it was his fault. He broke them beyond repair. Instead she held him in her arms , told him it wasn’t him. Kept being on his side. Saying nothing about what happened. 

 

 

It seemed millions years ago when Jemma was watching Doctor Who , the one where Rose and The Doctor got separated , again. He was watching his reflection in the mirror. Practicing how he would say it, how he would “ask” her. He asked for Bobby’s help . Texted her in a number Hunter managed to give them. His argument was always that he wasn’t sure about her answer. That was before the storm.

 

Now he was sure about it . He picked his phone and checked in . There was no turning back. He had to make a decision. For both of them. 

 

It was the first night they laid in bed since the Framework. So close yet worlds apart. 

 

Maybe she knew , she never opened her eyes, didn’t said a word . But he played in his head the outcome so many times . 

 

The rain started as soon as he left the room in the middle of the night . His flight back to Scotland was earlier than 06:00. 

 

He left her a note . And with that he knew he was like his father. Night he left them with a note to the kitchen table. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Simmons , nice to see you”

“ Nice to see you too Sir”

 

Coulson stood up. The guard approached him. 

 

“ I’ll see you tomorrow Fitz ”

 

Jemma placed her tray on the table, opposite him. Last time they saw each other it was in the white room. After that they were placed in different sections of the station , different work placements. Glimpses of her as he was heading to his assignment . 

 

“So you work with Jefferson?”

“ You know him?”

“ I’ve seen him once or twice in the lab” 

 

She was “playing” with her food. Now she was the one not able to face him. 

 

“ Yeah according to Coulson I have to help with the bridge. What about you?”

“ Im in the lab  checking samples, data. Have you seen anyone else?” 

“ No. You?”

“ May , she is pissed at Coulson. She seems very keen to leave this place”

 

“ _You?_ You want to leave this place?”

 

She was now looking at him. He didn’t know why he asked, what he really expected to hear. 

 

* * *

 

The flight back to Scotland seemed like lasted forever. He was in Glasgow with a horrible jet lag . In a hotel room. He couldn’t bring himself to see his mother . In the Framework Alistair took him from her. He felt embarrassed . But he had to know. So instead he went to see _him_.

 

 

It wasn't difficult to trace him. He was still working at the university.

 

According to one of his acquaintances Alistair stayed up late there. Afterwards he liked to have one or two drinks in the pub in the corner . It was a Friday night and the pub was crowded , football game . The Celtics were winging it tonight . Aberdeen was trying to save their honor . 

 

Fitz wasn’t much the drinking type. But times change.

 

Next to him Alistair was giving a new meaning in the word “wasted”. He seem to hold his liquor well but it was the third pint of glass he had. 

 

“ Not interested in the game ?”

 

Fitz was struck . Everyone was cursing at the screen when one of the players missed the goal . 

 

“ Im not much of a Celtic fan” 

“Aye , me neither but don’t tell them. Not much of a football fan either, what about you?”

 

“ Im enjoying a game or two. Never joined a team though.”

 

“ A lad like you? Liked the books better?”

 

Alistair used to tell him off. Fitz was never a popular kid in school or very much active. He liked football but never got the nerve to play in the team. Preferred the books. Because his father did. Most of times when he had his father home , he would be reading in his office when he wasn’t drinking. When the fights with his mom got more tense Fitz closed to himself . He had one or two friends but distanced himself eventually. He knew the rumors people were spreading at school about him . The same whispers Alistair had thrown against his mother when they fought about him . Before the end Alistair tried to “toughen” him up. 

 

“ Are you a man or what? Toughen up boy! Only women cry” 

 

Fitz was never a trouble boy but one time he snapped at one of the kids . He called him the f word. Fitz got his fist straight to his nose, breaking it . The blood went to his shirt as well. It was the first and last time they called his mom to school. 

 

And it was the spark that lead his father leaving. All he could remember was the tears in his moms eyes in the morning. A note in her hands. They never spoke about him ever again. 

 

“I still like the books” He moved his tie around it was choking him . The alcohol in his system was working for the worst. 

 

What the hell was he thinking? That Alistair would remember him? The Framework was still messing his mind. 

 

“You know I have a boy around your age”

“What?”

“Yeah , he is probably around your age or I think so” 

“You think so?”

 

Alistair ordered another pint. The game was already over . He took another sip of his beer . 

 

“Aye . Im not much of a father to him , last time I had news for him it was 10 years agoor so when his mom told me , he moved to America for a program for genius kids” 

 

Alistair smiled. Fitz was confused but then again he never talked with his mom about _him._

 

“You should go home, ill call a cab for you. You had enough.”

 

Fitz moved the glass away from him . 

 

 

* * *

 

The same routine. Lights on, dress up . Wait for the guard. Meet with Jefferson . Another “day” another attempt to fix what its broken. Head for the cafeteria , have a disaster of meal , pretend its a steak . Head back . Get a glimpse of Jemma. In her white uniform. Do you want to really leave this place? Maybe what you really want is to get Jemma and the rest back home. 

 

Maybe this place is your prison. The way to pay for your crimes. 

 

* * *

 

He watched as the cab left . This Fitz had a mother who loved him for who he was . The Fitz over there had a father who loved him for who he raised to be . And he wasn’t that Fitz. 

 

He swiped his phone. Scrolled the numbers down. 

 

“Hello mom” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do justice for my boy . Grammatical errors be ignored?Any feedback welcome , helps my muse to move forward ,especially after NYCC. Cheers !  
> Next chapter : May chapter . Heavy on backstory .


	5. Along the way - Part I - May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let the past be the past" Part I

He stood tall as he looked out of the window. His hands behind his back. Was he upset? It’s not like they destroyed half of a city , they simply eliminated a threat that Ivanov and his men were posing . 

 

“ Are you planning to say anything to us , sir?” 

 

Coulson jumped in , Fury didn’t make any moves he stayed there still.  She looked next to her , Coulson was thinking the same as her. How bad was it? 

 

“ Im about to Agent Coulson” Fury said and slowlyturned to face them.

 

He walked and sat down , looking at them . May tried to read through but was unable to.

 

“Agent May you filled the papers regards the mission outcome I suppose?”

 

“ Yes Sir , already done”

 

“ Good , you are dismissed . You can return back to the base” 

 

She turned to look Coulson, he was starring back at her. She could read him though. So she turned to leave. 

 

“ Agent Coulson , we need to talk” 

 

She heard as she was closing the door. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Million years passed and yet she was still glued next to Coulson. As her partner , as her superior . Many people passed and yet he seemed to be her constant . She didn’t know whom she was mad at. 

 

Coulson ? Who after everything they’ve been through went and acted all by himself or Fury that they threw their lives at his feet and swore to follow him and had all this undercover? 

 

After the Framework for one minute or two she believed they were going somewhere. And yet here they were , in space. With Brand as commander from all people. 

 

May was stuck in the base , Brand didn’t like her back then and sure she didn’t seem to now. They had her carrying through data analysis regards geographical co-ordinates . To other planets. Melinda May never imagined or desired to ever be in this position. 

 

“ Agent May ?”

 

Simmon’s voice echoed right behind her brain as she stared at the screen . What they hell were they thinking? They would find Coulson , beat one or two agents to the ground and get back ? Where? S.H.I.E.L.D was dead and gone. 

 

“ Agent May?”

  
“Yes ! Simmons what is it?

 

Simmons was now in front of her . Holding a black rock. 

 

“ According to my analysis this meteorite is a common chondrite nothing out of the ordinary” she replied .

 

Yeah May hated it being there, analysis of black rocks or organisms from any planet they were sent to explore. She couldn’t believe this place was real, at least S.H.I.E.L.D was actually fighting against whoever was a threat for everyone. S.W.O.R.D as this unit was called was exploring planets and analyzed rocks. What Fury was thinking? 

 

After Bahrain she lost herself, her marriage and her will for more. Locked herself in a box and only Coulson managed to get her out of it . Now she was locked up again in a box. Full of lies. 

 

“ Agent Simmons, I see you’re doing process !” 

 

The tall man , who they called the Beast was their supervisor or how May called him their babysitter when Coulson was away , was here . 

 

She minded her business. Didn’t care what the mission was . It wasn’t their mission or job. They were prisoners in this place. 

 

 

Simmons seemed to like this place. Mostly she settled here. Most of them settled in. If someone could share her beliefs about this place was Daisy. And she was separated from them. Sent to missions with Coulson. 

 

The lab was big , their equipment was more advanced than theirs. Whatever Fury was thinking when he agreed to this unit or when he assigned Brand for it he made sure no one would know about it .

 

 

“ Agent May? Can I speak to you?”

 

He was standing right in front of her. She had no mood for conversations today, especially from him. 

 

“ What is it about ?” 

 

“ Director Coulson is in a mission, we have a matter that requires your help” 

 

 

* * *

 

“Phill!”

 

Two guards on each side. Finally she was seeing him. Daisy next to him. He seemed tired . She closed the gap between them. He was smiling at her . She didn’t know when or how it happened but her arms were already around his neck. 

 

“ You are alive!”

 

His grip around her waist was firm . They had gone before longer without seeing each other but this time was different . All the longing and her worried about his well being . Everything else they faced didn’t matter. 

 

“ May ?”

 

They were facing each other now. His smile faded away as he looked at her , she knew that look. 

 

“ I don’t have much time May, she will be here soon. You all need to go back home!”

 

“ What? Phill we came here to rescue you!”

 

Coulson exhaled and placed his hand to her arm. 

 

“ Melinda , you don’t wanna be here. No one wants to, you saw me I’m okay . Please let me make the proper arrangements for all of you” 

 

“You cannot be serious Coulson!”

 

Daisy yelled at him. She was furious ! She couldn’t blame her . All these months Daisy carried over the burden , dealt with the guilt they allowed time to pass and maybe it was already too late to get him back. And it seemed that way . 

 

“ Daisy it’s not up to negotiations. The commander doesn’t care whether you are S.H.I.E.L.D or even the president for that matter.”

 

Daisy turned away from Coulson , she was in pain . Kept rubbing her wrists . 

 

“Fine! But you owe us an explanation Coulson! Why are you here?”

 

Coulson leaned forward with both of his arms to the table that was right in the centre of the room.

 

“Fury”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you know why I called you here Agent May?”

 

May wasn’t sure but it had to do with Coulson. Rumors were already spreading around the triskelion that he was wounded from an alien . Some said he was dead . It wasn’t more than 48 hours since the NY attack. She couldn’t contact him, hell even Agent Hill was nowhere to be found.

 

“Is he alive?” 

 

The words came out without trying , she didn’t want to ask afraid of the answer.

 

Fury was playing with a cube . Clearly in distraught. 

 

“He is …..in good hands. For now. But you are the closest to Coulson since I remember in the academy so I had to talk to you. Coulson didn’t had any family that we know of ” 

 

He was alive? Fury was being vague as usual. 

 

“ I have too many agents but not even one that can replace him. The Avengers wouldn’t be here without him , they wouldn’t even save NY without him, so yes Coulson is alive . He will need time to heal but he will. In the meantime I have an assignment for you.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Your powers are remarkable for sure!” The lady doctor said to her while she was arranging the place in fast pace. 

 

Elena was sure they wanted something from her, it was almost 3 weeks since they got in this place. Mack was healing and they allowed him just that. The rest were assigned to different tasks.May and Jemma were mostly in the lab , Fitz and Daisy were taking turns with Coulson and herwith Mack were working in the infirmary. 

 

The door opened with 3 guards and May . She was geared up. She threw a jacket to her.

 

“ Get ready we have work to do!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

She was the brain behind the operation. Fury’s orders were clear. She was meant to take all the precautions and do what was meant to be done. Coulson was coming back and the “team” was soon meant to be assembled. Her recruitments were slowly coming to place. She re-arranged the folder, two pictures coming through. Leopold Fitz , engineer and Jemma Simmons biochemist . 

 

 

 

Tahiti . He was on vacations or so they told him and everyone else.  She was working when he leaned towards her cubicle.

 

“Hey May , long time no see”

 

He looked well, not like someone who was impaled by an alien weapon and almost died. She kept typing to her computer but could sense his smile. 

 

“Not much changed since I left ? Im going to see Fury but we can catch up when I’m back right?”

 

She smiled without looking at him.She missed this. 

 

* * *

 

 

The hallway was dark, right behind her , Elena and Simmons. She already made up her mind. The guards were steps behind them, allowing them space. If they needed their help they might as well start treating them as allies and not as their prisoners. Right in the corner it was her office. Not in million years she expected to see Brand again much more her being a commander. 

 

Inside it was Henry or the Beast as they called him . Next to him the Lieutenant who resembled Fury . Brand was sitting to her office. 

 

“Hello May! I see Henry debriefed you already” 

 

“So you all ready for it I assume?” Henry was far more easy to talk to and far more reasonable . He seemed to treat them as equals and allies on this. 

 

“Not yet”

 

They all turned to see Daisy . May smiled for the first time since she came to this forsaken place. Daisy took her place next to her. 

 

* * *

 

 

Fitz was sitting trying to decipher what it looked a series of algorithms . It was more than 2 days if he was counting properly by Jefferson’s old watch that he had any contact with Coulson. His mission wasn’t dangerous and he had couple S.W.O.R.D agents with him but it wasn’t the same. 

 

 

As he laid eyes outside the workshop he saw them . May, Daisy with Jemma and Yoyo. Right behind them guards , walking towards the spaceships .  As they were passing by he realized it. They were heading off , May being there made it clear. 

 

 

A pilot . 

 

 "What happened to Coulson?"  

 

* * *

 

Brand was checking outside the window. Henry was sitting and smiling .

 

“I don’t know what makes you think they will do better than our own Henry!” 

“ Come on Abigail , don’t be like that. We are on the same side ,we could use as much as help as we can!” 

 

“It’s a lost cause , I told Fury as well. Coulson is not enough , he'll never be . The same as his agents. S.H.I.E.L.D was a lost cause as well.”

 

“ Let It go commander , let the past be past.”

 

She was now facing him . Sometimes she couldn’t tell who was in command of this place. 

 

“We'll see. But when he will come back you’re the one who he will blame for sending his agents to a suicide mission ”

 

* * *

 

 

The pilot seat was waiting for her. Coulson would be furious for sure. She started the engine , their planes didn’t seem different . Same mechanics . Daisy sat next to her. Simmons and Elena right behind them. 

 

“Ready?” 

 

Daisy looked at them , she was confident . 

 

 

“Together or not at all” May thought , the Framework now seemed like a lifetime away. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where the story is heading but i'm out of energy to continue ? Feedback is more than appreciated. Grammar issues wished to be ignored ?


End file.
